Sara's adventures in Yokai Academy! capuchuu!
by Darkness in shadowland
Summary: I am Sara Aono. My mother has died, and to be with family, my Grandmother and I moved to Japan. With the help of my mysterious dad, g-ma got me into the most selective and secretive school in the country. Yokai academy. Discontinued.
1. prologue

Yokai High

Prologue

I look to my left and see my demonic shadow, Hono-Aku, teeming with dark ecstasy in what lay before our path, longing for the day when this prophetic vision comes to pass, while flying over my right shoulder, my guardian and friend, angel of life and an exorcist, Kari shudders at the carnage strewn before us.

The path which we follow is our future, bloody and ridged. Not a single pure human soul walks the ruined metropolis, as precious human life-blood flows down the run-off lanes like the biblical Rivers of Blood.

I look forward on the never-ending road we stand on to the black demonic energy growing on the vast sea of fire covering most of the carnage of buildings and homes that were once places worthy of habitation. Now when a single moth soars to close to the flames, she falls in, charred and unmoving to rest eternally in the flames of darkness.

As Hono-Aku's hunger and lust for the human blood makes him push against my barrier against his demonic energy… our demonic energy, I pull back, yearning for the time when I was never the original of this creature, back when I was human.

I cannot break free of the shadows that grab at me and start to feel myself succumb to the urge to be whole again. To feel the immense power of a demon again. To be me again.

I slowly release my barrier and allow Hono-Aku to give me my demonic essence back. Kari screams, but it hardly registers to me. I am lost in the urge to drink my fill of the red wine flowing towards us. I feel the seal, an onyx ring blessed by an exorcist, give way, and all is lost.

Chapter 1.

Ugh! A New School!

"Sara, hunny, I just got a letter in the mail! You qualify to be enrolled in the best school in this prefecture! " G~ma yells, finally remembering it's called a prefecture in Japan and not county, like in the U.S. "Your days going school-less are over." Then, muttering under her breath, "your father was actually good for something, for a change, if he isn't going to be here, at least we've got his connections…"

UGHHHHH! Ever since moving to Shikoku, Japan, Grandma has been going crazy about finding me a good school. Personally, I like just reading out of a textbook and sending projects, tests and worksheets back to my school in the U.S. but, apparently that drives Gramma crazy.

We moved to Shikoku to be closer to, G~ma's son, my Uncle Donnie, and the rest of his family, Aunt Maria, Mike, Tyler, Alex, and Cody. Uncle Don is in the military and has been permanently posted in South Korea, but since it's a war zone I suggested to G~ma to move to Japan.

So now, instead of being in our old home in Georgia, we are in the suburbs of an island right off the coast of Japan. It doesn't suck that bad, I mean, I've been waiting for this day forever, I just didn't think it would be so sudden. I wanted to earn my way to the top in Japan to study in computer programming, game programming, and overall electronic engineering.

I had already learned the basics of Japanese before moving here as a hobby, so, luckily, making new friends at the park and in the neighborhood was easy. One of my new best friend's name is Kari Yoshimoto. She has this… thing about angels. For Halloween, she dressed up as an angel, her room has posters, drawings, handmade paintings, and famous paintings all of which had to do with angels! She has this beautiful necklace made of spun gold and silver, made to look like angels wings. I have never once seen her take off. It is one of the most intricate pieces of fine metal crafting I have ever seen.

She has this ability to calm even the most heated fights, so I've been saved by her plenty of times, because of my 'sense of justice'. I am always picked on those snotty high school boys every time I go out to the park to chill, so I always stand up for myself and any other kids they happen to be pickin' on. Kari is normaly to shy to do anything about bullies on her own, but when I am in trouble, she rushes over to help me. I swear we are like sisters.

Kari is an orphan, but the by way she acts, you would think otherwise. She is being taught at the church were she lives, but is aiming for an actual school. That's sorta why she's so nice. Without her, I might have been in the hospital way more often then I have. I personally blame my mysterious japanese father, wherever the heck he is.

I also get my hot-headedness from him as well. I really do have a Yankee's temper, AND IT AINT MY FRICKEN FAULT! People naturally flock to me to torture, I just defend myself. It's not my fault if they're weaker than they think, and need to be carted to a hospital if I kick their weak points! (Boys, you know what I'm talking about, so take this as a lesson and don't anger Yankee girls, K?)I got detention for being "violent" so many times, I memorized the tiles on the ceiling of the iss room in almost every school I've been to. Other than that, im a model student with A+ grades.

I don't know much about my father, other than that Mom hadn't really loved him at first. It was his calm, level-headed twin brother, Kai, who my Mom loved. Then, during a crazy lunatic's rampage, he was murdered. And according to Gramma, my father comforted Mom in her despair, pulling her through it, and this is when she fell in love with my father.

During the corse of several months, he lost connection to the world, and disappeared. He has shown up every once in awhile, actually sane, but it never lasts long and he disappears again soon after, but my mom was heartbroken. I vowed I'd never let a foolish boy break my heart or use me the way my father had done to my mom.


	2. Sorry guys

This storydis officially discontinued. It was a bad idea to begin with. I might fiddle around with it but that's a very big might. Sorry to the four people who actually favorited my story.


End file.
